


Rooftop Sanctuary

by Moray



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, makoto is just overwhelmingly gay.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moray/pseuds/Moray
Summary: Two girls getting to know their relationship, and each other.





	Rooftop Sanctuary

It began shortly after Haru joined their cause, with a note tucked in her locker between classes. _Mako-chan! Please meet me on the rooftop after school today. I'll be waiting!_  The loopy cursive, the neat creases all point to only one possible sender. The tiny filled-in heart in the corner confirmed her suspicions.

Makoto hardly ever found herself focusing on the clock more than her lectures, and when classes finally ended she _bolted_ , detouring from her destination only to grab the note. The rooftop was empty when she arrived; beneath her, students milled out of the building and onto the main street, their conversations too distant to reach her ears. _It's nice,_ she mused, _knowing we'll be alone up here._

"What are you looking for?'

Makoto withdrew from the railing at the sound of Haru's voice. "You, actually. I thought I might find you among the crowd."

"That's silly," Haru laughed. "The note said I'd meet you here. Why would I be down there?"

"Well, I-- The possibility just--" She cut herself off, refusing to entertain notions of self-consciousness when Haru stood before her, smiling in that beatific way of hers. "Never mind, you're right. But speaking of which--why did you leave this note in my locker? You could have just texted me, you know."

"But I know you don't like to use your phone in class--plus, I watched this movie last night where two girls would leave notes with each other to secretly communicate." She took Makoto by the hand, leading her over to the rooftop planters which housed the vegetables grown by her own hand. "Sit with me, and I'll tell you more."

The movie didn't sound terribly interesting, honestly speaking. It was more so the thought that she could sit by Haru and listen to her talk that kept Makoto engaged, so she nodded and made noises of surprise at the right moments, all while thinking about the way Haru's face lit up whenever she got excited, which was often. _How admirable, to find so much joy in even the mundane parts of life_ , she thought. Sweet, earnest Haru who just wanted to escape from the whirlwind of her life with cute movies for a while--she couldn't help but smile at that.

In response, Haru beamed, thinking some part of her ongoing synopsis had caught Makoto's fancy. "I knew you would like that scene," she reached into her schoolbag, pulling out a bracelet woven from red and pink cords, "so I made this for you! Now, I know the bracelet in the movie was a symbol of separation, but let's pretend this one is for... Hmm. Staying together forever, okay?"

The bracelet slipped over Makoto's hand easily, hanging loosely off her wrist. She looped a finger through the excess space and toyed with it absentmindedly, wondering. "Thank you, Haru. It's quite thoughtful of you. But you didn't summon me here just to give me this, did you?"

"...Oh! Sorry! I should have asked how you were doing, too. So, um--how was your day?"

"My day was really good," Makoto answered, barely biting back amusement at Haru's embarrassed expression. "I've received a lovely gift, and a cute girl left a note in my locker, which has never happened before. I don't even know how I should respond to her." With that, Makoto pulled the note out of her pocket and pressed it carefully into Haru's hands. "But maybe she'll accept this?"

On the back of the note, she had penned her own reply:  _Dear Haru, let's spend more time together. Will you accompany me to a cafe sometime? I know of a spot that I think you'll enjoy_.

Haru squealed, hiding her mouth with the note as her eyes crinkled in a smile. "Mako-chan, this is... even cuter than the movie! Let's go today!"

Makoto felt a hand around hers once more as she was led away from the rooftop and down onto the busy street. With Haru at her side as they maneuvered through the crowd, Makoto knew she would have no trouble finding her anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a confession scene but this is the closest ill ever get to writing fluff. ;- ;
> 
> im on twitter [@snackdetective](http://twitter.com/snackdetective). come talk to me about these sweet girls!


End file.
